What If God Was One Of Us
by Keepbeef Chiken Chubu
Summary: Ia mencari Tuhan saat lemah dan tak ada daya lagi Hidupnya tidak rumit Namun ia terlalu bodoh untuk memenangkannya Jongin terlalu bodoh Dan itu adalah benar A Kriskai Fict with Tao, Baekhyun and Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

What If God Was One Of Us

Matanya terbuka dan menutup perlahan, semacam mengantuk tapi bukan.

Tangannya menggandeng jemari lain, kekasihnya yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Pemandangan manis itu, mungkin lebih baik tanpa tetesan darah dari tubuh mereka, paku yang menembus kepala sang kekasih dan menempel di dinding itu.

Tidak tanpa dia yang berkata

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kekasihku."

Keep 'Dark' Beef

Proudly Present

Pshyco!Jongin

Boss!Kris

M-Gore

Suspense – Fantasy

Prolog

"Menurutku, dia takkan dipenjara." Chanyeol berujar tenang. Tatapannya tertuju pada gambar di televisi yang menampilkan keadaan korban pembunuhan sadis .

"Kau terdengar yakin sekali, Bung!" sela Tao yang duduk disebelahnya.

Chanyel hanya tersenyum, ia sudah kenal Tao luar dalam.

"Mau bertaruh?" kata Chanyeol, Tao sumringah seketika.

"Sure!" balasnya.

Chanyeo; tertawa memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dan yang kalahlah yang akan menjemputnya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

"Menjemput? Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu."


	2. Chapter 2

Keep 'Dark' Beef

Proudly Present

Pshyco!Jongin

Boss!Kris

M-Gore

Heavy Theme

Suspense – Fantasy

Chapter 1

Tao menganga didepan TV.

Berita tentang taruhan ia dan Chanyeol kemarin hadir lagi dengan kelanjutannya.

Pelaku pembunuhan sudah ditangkap, sedikit mengejutkan bahwa sang pembunuh tidak melarikan diri, ia hanya bersembunyi dirumahnya.

Dan yang membuat Tao geram adalah, Pelaku itu tidak dipenjara melainkan dikirim ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena kejiwaannya yang terganggu.

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menebak itu semua.

Tao sangat tidak suka menjadi yang kalah dalam taruhan.

Dia itu rajanya taruhan, tapi kenapa saat ini dia sangat menyedihkan.

Disampingnya Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Bung!" serunya.

Sementara Tao hanya mengumpat.

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan setiap hari? Duduk dan menonton TV?"

Terdengar suara dari belakang tempat duduk mereka.

Keduanya menoleh dan langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk.

Itu Kris Wu, Bos mereka.

"Hanya melakukan taruhan, Hyung." Elak Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Kris tidak mendengarkan.

"Pergi ke Distrik Barat dan jemput seseorang untukku." Perintah Kris.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan Tao menunduk kalah.

'Kenapa Chanyeol tau semuanya?' batin Tao gundah.

E

X

O

Semua orang tau Distrik Barat. Itu adalah kawasan perlindungan pemerintah dan disana berdiri Rumah Sakit Jiwa terbesar diseluruh kota.

Dan Tao-yang kalah taruhan, berada disini sekarang.

Ia sudah berbicara dengan resepsionis Rumah Sakit dan mereka sedang dalam perjalan menuju ruangan seseorang yang dimaksud Kris.

Salah satu pasien disini.

Tao masih heran dalam pikirannya. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tau? Apa Kris memberi taunya?

Dan Tao mengumpat karena kesal, berbarengan dengan terbukanya pintu sebuah ruangan besar yang kosong. Hanya ada banker dan sebuah lemari besi.

Dan seseorang.

Lalu petugas Rumah Sakit yang dari tadi bersamanya, memasuki ruangan itu terlebih dahulu, dengan senyuman.

Sang pasien, menghadap pada jendela ruangan yang tertutup. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi.

"Hai Jongin, sedang apa?" tanya petugas Rumah Sakit, mendekati pasien yang tidak menoleh.

Tao memang sebal dengan dia yang kalah taruhan, tapi ia yakin baru saja melihat pasien gila itu tersenyum.

Dasar orang gila.

"Aku sedang mencari bintang." Jawabnya kalem.

Tao langsung muak.

Apa juga yang harus diambil dari orang gila macam dia?

Apa yang dibutuhkan bosnya, Kris?

Ini masih siang dan petugas itu meladeni pasiennya tanpa senyum yang luntur. Membenarkan hal omong kosong yang dilontarkan oleh orang gila.

Menurut Tao, mereka lebih gila daripada pasiennya.

"Kau suka bintang disiang hari?" celetuk Tao. Nadanya terdengar geram.

Petugas yang bersama mereka meliriknya sedikit risih, mengatakan bahwa bukan seperti itu caranya menghadapi orang gila seperti si Jongin ini.

Pasien yang ditanya itu menatap Tao dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Dimanapun gelap, jadi aku mau bintang untuk penerang." Gumamnya lirih.

Sangat depresi dan putus asa.

Lumayan untuk pemula.

Tao menggigit pipi dalamnya, sebelum mendekati Jongin.

Dan petugas perempuan itu mengundurkan diri dan keluar ruangan. Tahu bahwa Tao yang akan membawa pasien Jongin pergi dari sini.

"Aku dulu juga.." Tao melirik Jongin.

"Kau butuh seseorang."

Jongin mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Seseorang yang dapat mencerahkanmu." Tao tersenyum pada Jongin.

Lalu mata Jongin menjadi cerah karena mendapat harapan.

"Bawa aku padanya."

E

X

O

Dahulu namanya Kim Jongin, putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang terhormat. Sebelum semua keluarganya ditemukan tewas akibat pembunuhan dan ditinggalkan sendiri.

Dahulu namanya Kim Jongin, putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang terhormat. Sebelum tak ada lagi anggota Kim yang hidup kecuali dirinya.

Itu saat dia dua belas tahun dan menjadi sebatang kara. Lalu diasuh oleh sepasang suami istri yang tidak mempunyai satu anakpun.

Saat itu namanya hanya Jongin.

Mereka tinggal dirumah sederhana yang hangat, dengan omelet dan bacon untuk sarapan lalu lagu merdu saat akan tidur.

Diumur lima belas, Jongin mendapat pacar pertamanya dan dia laki-laki.

Orangtuanya tak masalah dengan apapun pilihannya.

Namanya Kyungsoo, ,pria lucu androgini.

Mereka sangat manis saat bersama. Setiap hari ke sekolah dan memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo.

Hari itu kelulusan mereka dengan Jongin yang baru saja beranjak tujuh belas dua minggu sebelumnya.

Ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersama ke acara perayaan kelulusan disekolahnya.

Kebetulan juga hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo, dan Jongin akan memberinya kesan yang baik.

Dengan buket mawar merah yang harum dan setelan pas, ia mendatangi pintu rumah Kyungsoo yang terbuka hanya untuk menyaksikan kekasih manisnya itu sedang bergumul liar bersama seorang pria lainnya diatas sofa ruang tamu.

Tambahan, tanpa penutup tubuh apapun.

E

X

O

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya, setelah sadar mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama seseorang bernama Tao telah berhenti disebuah kediaman dengan halaman yang besar.

"Tidurmu terlihat nyenyak." Gumam Tao.

"Sulit untuk tidur jika kau punya waktu seumur hidup." Balasnya pelan. Matanya masih berat dan sedikit perih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah sampai." Kata Tao, tak menanggapi jawaban aneh Jongin.

Dia kan gila

Diam-diam Tao mengumpat lagi saat memasuki kediaman Kris. Jongin dibelakangnya berjalan patuh.

Bangunan ini mewah, seperti rumah keluarga Kim dulu.

Jongin tidak ada tujuan apapun untuk terus hidup.

Lalu keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan pergi menuju orang baik, tidak akan memperburuk dunianya.

Akhirnya mereka menghadapi sebuah pintu besar.

Saat itu Tao berbisik padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengikuti perintahnya. Dia layaknya Tuhan." Dan tersenyum.

Setelahnya pintu besarpun terbuka.

Tidak banyak perabotan disana, hanya satu set sofa abu-abu dan meja kerja.

Tao langsung mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk disofa, sedangkan Jongin terdiam pada langkahnya.

Selain Tao dan Chanyeol, diruangan itu juga ada Kris. Ia berdiri bersandar pada meja kerjanya.

Menatap Jongin.

'_Tatapan mata yang kuat dengan aura mengikat itu, apakah dia.. Tuhan?' _

Dadanya tiba-tiba mengempis dan ia berlutut lemas.

Kris mendekatinya perlahan dan mendengar gumaman Jongin.

"Kumohon. Sucikan aku."

Kris tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuh.

"Dengan senang hati, Domba-ku"

Lalu jongin merasa penuh.

E

X

O

Chanyeol dan Tao tetap dalam kondisi diam saat Jongin pingsan. Karena Kris sudah menggendongnya menuju ruangan lain.

"Bagaimana Kris melakukannya?" Tao merenung. Mengingat Kris bisa membuat Jongin bersimpuh dan pingsan tanpa menyentuhnya.

Apa-apaan.

"Itu karena Jongin sendiri yang menginginkannya. Ingin menyerahkan segalanya padanya. Dan menuruti sorot matanya tanpa perlawanan." Balas Chanyeol.

Tao menggaruk pipinya.

"Hipnotis?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Chanyeol melirik Tao enggan.

"Lalu kenapa kau terdengar sok tahu sekali?" Tao menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mengingat beberapa kalimat pada buku terakhir yang aku baca." Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, dan Tao memukulnya lagi. Lebih keras.

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan sambil tertawa dan Tao mempunyai aura mematikan. Untung saja seseorang datang menginterupsi mereka.

Ia Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baek!" seru Chanyeol, pipinya terasa ngilu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan Tao terpana sekali.

"Aku mencari Kris, kalian tahu dia dimana?" kata Baekhyun.

"Dia pergi mengurus sesuatu. Sepertinya akan lama." Jawab Tao.

"Oh. Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan barusan?"

"Aku mencoba membunuhnya." Jawab Tao lagi. Tapi pandangannya hanya bergerak pada aktifitas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa geli dan duduk disebelah Tao.

Napas Tao jadi satu-satu begitu.

Lalu Chanyeol tertawa.

"Mana ada aku bisa dibunuh olehmu. Diberi senyuman oleh Baekhyun saja kau mimisan." Lalu terbahak lagi saat Tao menyikut pinggangnya ganas.

Mmendengar itu, Baekhyun bersuara.

"Aku bebas malam ini. Mau ketempatku?"

Dan Tao tiba-tiba ingin mandi dengan mawar merah lalu anggur tahun 1957.

Sekretaris Kris yang manis dan seksi ini mengajaknya?

Iya. Dengan senyuman yang membuat Tao mimisan lagi.

Baekhyun itu Taurus, dan Taurus itu nakal.

Baekhyun meninggalkan keduanya, Chanyeol yang bahkan tertawa sampai air liurnya menetes serta Tao yang mengambil tissue dan menghentikan mimisannya.

E

X

O

Jongin diambang kesadarannya saat ia menangkap ruangan pribadi dengan cahaya yang terang. Lalu menutup mata dengan lengan.

"Tidak suka karena terlalu terang?" ucap seseorang.

Jongin melihatnya lagi. Tuhannya berdiri dipintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Tuhannya.

Kris lalu mendekati Jongin dan duduk diranjang yang sama dengan Domba tersesatnya.

Yang punya mata seperti itu hanya Tuhan kan?

"Aku Kris."

Mata Jongin langsung basah. Ia sangat senang dan meluap ketika mendengar suara itu dengan sangat dekat.

Tuhannya berbicara padanya.

"Aku, akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap Jongin jelas.

Membuat Kris tersenyum dan mengusap rambut coklatnya yang lengket.

"Tentu saja."

Jongin mengusap matanya kasar.

"Dia berkata bahwa takkan berpaling. Jika iya aku harus mengikatnya supaya tidak lari. Lalu aku melihatnya dan memakunya didinding."

"Agar?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Agar dia tak pergi lagi." Jongin menatap mata dalam Kris.

Dia mencintai Tuhannya.

"Kau benar. Mereka yang berpaling harus dihukumkan?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Darahnya berdesir pelan dibawah kulitnya.

Dan itu terasa menyenangkan saat Tuhannya menyentuhnya.

"Kris."

"Hm?"

"Aku milikmu."

Kris akan menghabiskan harinya dengan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Sayang."

_Ia mencari Tuhan saat lemah dan tak ada daya lagi_

_Hidupnya tidak rumit_

_Namun ia terlalu bodoh untuk memenangkannya_

_Jongin terlalu bodoh_

_Dan itu adalah benar_

Work In Progress.

Maaf jika banyak yang tidak dimengerti.


End file.
